Dear Marco
by kyrametchi
Summary: Entah sejak kapan—ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Entah untuk apa—ia tidak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa akan ada sesuatu yang datang jika ia terus duduk dan menunggu di sini; sesuatu yang dirindukannya sejak lama, sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia. REPOST


_**Dear Marco**_

© 2014

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Cast(s)**: Jean K., Marco B.

**Warning(s)**: REPOST, possibly typo(s), little hint of shounen-ai, drabble

_._

No profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

Kedua iris kecolatan itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang sedikit terlihat dari balik dedaunan pohon yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Tatapannya kosong, namun sekilas terlihat kilatan cahaya di sana.

Ia hanya duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang basah oleh embun pagi seraya bersandar di sebuah batu.

Entah sejak kapan—ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Entah untuk apa—ia tidak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa akan ada sesuatu yang datang jika ia terus duduk dan menunggu di sini; sesuatu yang dirindukannya sejak lama, sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia.

Suara gemerisik terdengar di telinga pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia tak bergeming, malah menikmati setiap suara langkah yang mendekat seperti alunan musik klasik.

"Marco."

Kemudian pemuda itu tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang berbintik. Ada sebesit perasaan rindu yang meledak di dalam dadanya dan membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk berdiri dan berpaling.

"Jean."

Ya, Marco kenal suara itu—itu suara milik Jean, teman sesama prajuritnya di _Trainee Squad_. Dadanya terasa penuh seperti balon yang ditiup. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya; rasanya seperti pulang kembali ke rumah di kampung halaman setelah sekian lama.

Tapi Jean tak menanggapi panggilan Marco. Jangankan begitu, menoleh atau melirik saja tidak. Marco tidak tahu kenapa.

Jean hanya menunduk, menatap batu yang semula disandari oleh Marco. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Marco." Jean kembali memanggil temannya. "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Jean. Aku sehat." Ia lalu memangku dagu di atas batu tersebut, menunggu Jean memberikan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau ingat waktu di mana aku berkata jika aku akan bergabung dengan Polisi Militer?"

Marco mengangguk.

"Aku tidak jadi bergabung dengan mereka. Sekarang aku bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai. Jangan khawatir, awalnya memang berat, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa. Di sana aku mempelajari banyak hal—kerja sama, strategi, cara bertarung melawan Titan, bahkan apa itu arti kehidupan."

Marco tersenyum. Ia senang temannya mendapat banyak hal-hal positif.

"Tapi, saat aku melihat Eren, Mikasa, dan yang lainnya berbincang dan tertawa bersama, entah mengapa aku juga rindu padamu, Marco. Ada salah satu sisi dalam diriku yang berkata semuanya akan lebih baik jika ada kau di sana. Seandainya para Titan sial itu tidak menyerang dinding Rose, Marco. Seandainya itu semua tidak terjadi."

Lengkungan manis yang semula terpatri di bibir Marco kini pudar. Perlahan namun pasti, kepalanya terisi oleh memori-memori yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat lagi.

Kedua bahu Jean bergetar saat ia menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Setetes bening muncul di pelupuk matanya dan perlahan mengalir melewati pipinya. Pemuda itu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya, "Seandainya kau tidak mati, Marco."

Dan memori-memori itu adalah tentang kematiannya—saat dirinya dihabisi oleh seekor Titan.

Marco ingat semuanya sekarang; ia ingat bahwa dirinya sudah mati, ia ingat mengapa ia terus berada di sini—di batu nisan yang berukirkan namanya, ia juga tahu alasan mengapa Jean tak menanggapi jawabannya tadi.

Namun yang lebih penting, Marco ingat mengapa ia terus setia menunggu di sini. Sendirian. Hanya ditemani oleh sebuah pohon rindang yang terkadang menari jikalau angin datang.

_Ia menunggu kehadiran Jean._

Pemuda berambut coklat keabuan itu mengusap air mata dengan jaketnya yang berlambang Sayap Kebebasan. Ia lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman walau terlihat dipaksakan. Tangan kanannya yang semula berada di balik punggung, keluar dari persembunyian. Memperlihatkan beberapa tangkai bunga _carnation_ berwarna merah muda yang cantik. Jean melangkah mendekati batu nisan, membungkuk, lalu meletakkan bunga itu di sana.

Marco tahu arti bunga itu. Saat itu—entah kapan—ia pernah mencuri dengar saat Krista membicarakannya dengan Ymir di kala santap malam.

(_Carnation_ berwarna merah muda memiliki arti '_aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu_'.)

"_Happy_ _birthday_, Marco." Jean berucap, begitu lembut namun tegas. Sebuah isakan terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia biarkan dirinya menangis, ia tahu ia sudah tak kuat menahannya lagi. "Ini memalukan. Seharusnya aku tidak menangis seperti ini."

Pemilik bintik wajah itu menggeleng walau Jean tak bisa melihatnya. Ia berlari mendekati Jean, lalu merangkulnya. Marco tahu jika semua itu sia-sia karena ia tak bisa menyentuh Jean. Sekarang ia hanyalah jiwa yang tak memiliki raga.

Tapi Marco tak peduli. Ia tetap merangkul Jean dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Perasaan nyaman yang asing menyelimuti Marco. Ia menengadah, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyinari tubuh transparannya.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi terasa begitu ringan dan hangat.

Inilah saatnya bagi Marco untuk pergi. Ke sebuah tempat yang amat tinggi dan jauh, juga sangat tenteram dan abadi jika dibandingkan dengan dunia yang fana ini.

Jadi selagi sempat, ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jean dan melepas tangisnya di sana, lalu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"_Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan, Jean."_

.

.

—**fin—**


End file.
